Richard Horvitz
Richard Steven Horvitz (born July 29, 1966 in Los Angeles, California, United States) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *As Told By Ginger (2001) - Mitchey Mekelburg (ep16) *Ben 10 (2006-2008) - Grey Matter, Kid (ep46), Robber#1 (ep2), Sublimino (ep28), Teen (ep35), VIP#1 (ep2) *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (2008-2009) - Betsy's Dad, Newton, Scott, Clerk (ep19) *Bunnicula (2017-2018) - Lugosi, Rafferty (ep67) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2007) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2005) - Beaver (ep6), Worley (ep6) *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Another Dancing Boy (ep17), Guard (ep3), Ned Fritschman, Tarantula (ep17), Vicious Looking Warrior (ep3) *Disney Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (2017) - Yucky, Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2011-2013) - Ninja Fish (ep16), Portswain (ep84), Salmon 2 (ep81) *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Mouth, Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series (2018-2020) - Borb (ep26), Jorn, Lorbs (ep28) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Assistant Manager (ep7), Diego/Dr. Chipotle, Jr., Dr. Chipotle, Sr., Guard (ep26), Juan (ep22), Storekeeper (ep20) *Grim & Evil (2001-2002) - Billy, Creature (ep?), Fat Guy (ep5), Harold, Soap Opera Guy (ep9), TV Man (ep12), Vendor (ep10) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Invader Zim (2001-2003) - Zim, Actor (ep11), Animatronic Horrors (ep10), Baby (ep10), Boy (ep19), Business Man (ep11), Crowd Choir (ep21), Delivery Guy (ep4), Driver (ep9), FBI Guys (ep23), Huch Monstro (ep3), Off Screen Voice (ep11), Old Man (ep16), Old Man (ep24), Puppets (ep16), Radio (ep5), Scientist (ep2), Security Guard#2 (ep13), Sir Walla (ep17), Slaves (ep21), TV Voice#4 (ep19), Video Kids (ep11) *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Bag Boy (ep60), Dr. Pencilneck (ep9), Guard (ep9), Ticket Taker (ep60) *Kid Notorious (2003) - Additional Voices *Mixels (2016) - Frositcon Inc. (ep5), Inc. 12 (ep5), Kid#01 (ep4), Kid#06 (ep4), Liftoff Announcer (ep5), Mixadel (ep4), Mixie Cat (ep5), Scrud (ep5), Splasho (ep5) *Rugrats (2002) - Announcer (ep158), Ketchup Man (ep162), Manager (ep162) *Shimmer and Shine (2016) - Gobi (ep31) *Skylanders: Academy (2016-2018) - Kaos *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Rodney Jared Squirrel, Boy Wood Gnome (ep1), Customer#3 (ep1), Frantic Man (ep15), Giant Rat (ep26), Kid Chef (ep7), Stage Parent (ep3), Talking Rat (ep8), VHS Merchant (ep2), Worker (ep2), Worm Crusher Player (ep4) *Static Shock (2002) - Jimmy Osgood (ep24) *The Adventures of Kid Danger (2018) - Bus Driver (ep9), Goon #2 (ep7), Larvin, Man (ep4), Pimple Kid (ep9), School Bus Boy #1 (ep1), Theater Goer #1 (ep1) *The Angry Beavers (1997-1998) - Daggett Doofus Beaver *The Fairly OddParents (2004) - Chuck (ep46) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2005) - Billy, Harold, Bigfoot (ep17), Dad (ep14), Dog (ep12), Fruit Vendor (ep22), Guy (ep10), Guy#1 (ep24), House (ep22), Knight (ep15), Little Dog (ep24), Mummy (ep2), Ninja (ep19), Octo Kid (ep1), Old Man (ep21), Ogre (ep15), Partygoer (ep12), Saliva, Shadow Billy (ep8), Trykie (ep11) *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1992) - Additional Voices *The Loud House (2017) - Bus Driver (ep39), Chaz (ep35), Joey (ep35), Rusty's Dad (ep39) *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2016) - Imp (ep25) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Saving Santa (2013) - Chestnut, Orange Haired Elf *The Adventures of Tom Thumb & Thumbelina (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Munchkin Suitor *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan (1998) - Additional Voices *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Billy's Birthday Shorties (2006) - Billy, Harold *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Additional Voices *Irwin Hearts Mandy (2007) - Billy (ep1) *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) - Dudley (ep1), Guard (ep1) *The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich (2012) - Big Cheese, Fryborg, Salty Pup *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2007) - Billy 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) - Grey Matter, Police Radio *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Grey Matter, Stinkfly Prisoner *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - Billy, Billybot, Chippy the Squirell, Harold, Pale Ghoulish Juror *Billy & Mandy Save Christmas (2005) - Billy *Citizen Tony (2003) - Drunk Guy *Disney Elena of Avalor: Song of the Sirenas (2018) - Ocho *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus (2019) - Zim *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Billy, Cave Harold, Harold *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Billy, Harold *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - Billy, Harold, Pumpkin, Trick-or-Treater Eater#2 Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Duel Masters (2004) - Fritz *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Additional Voices *Pom Poko (2005) - Additional Voices *The Wind Rises (2014) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Christmas Chronicles (2018) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Gangster Team Leader, Additional Voices 'Movies' *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Hop (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) - Alpha 5 *Osmosis Jones (2001) - Additional Voices *Senseless (1998) - Additional Voices *Son of the Mask (2005) - Mask Otis Voice-over *Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999) - Additional Voices *The Spy Next Door (2010) - Additional Voices *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) - Alpha 5 'TV Movies' *Sabrina Goes to Rome (1998) - Stonehenge 'Stage Shows' *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live (1994) - Alpha 5 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Smogger (ep8) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Mantamobile (ep5) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Alpha 7 (ep34) *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1996) - Alpha 5 *Saban's Power Rangers: Turbo (1997) - Alpha 5 *Saban's Power Rangers: Zeo (1996) - Alpha 5 Video Games 'Video Games' *Broken Age (2014) - Fish, Space Weaver, Walt'r *Brütal Legend (2009) - Jack the Lift-Op, Kabbage Boy Guitarist *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Billy *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Billy *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Orthopox, Suburban Crazy *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Orthopox *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Orthopox *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fat Princess Adventures (2015) - Alton the Cutthroat Cooker, Brave Sir Robin, Ghost with a Headset, Just Plain "Mister" Sanders, Male Evil Genius, Not so Brave Sir Crim *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *Headlander (2016) - ART-E, MAPPY, Male Citizen 2 *Jurassic Park: Scan Command (2001) - Additional Voices *Kinectimals (2010) - Bumble *Kinectimals: Now With Bears! (2011) - Bumble *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Skeleton, Wisp *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Carma, Mad Whool, Magtile Guardian *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Invader Zim *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Invader Zim *PlayStation Move Heroes (2011) - Lunk, Zoni *Popeye & the Sunken Treasure (1998) - Sea Hag *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Psychonauts (2005) - Raz *Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin (2017) - Razputin Aquato *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Brain Scientist, Hoverboarder#2, Mayor *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Nevo Binklemeyer, Tharpod 2 *Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (2012) - Stuart Zurgo *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Pollyx *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Battery Bot, Pollyx, Zoni *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Zoni *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Zoni *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Kaos *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Kaos *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Kaos *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Kaos *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Kaos *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Kaos *The Darkness (2007) - Berserker Darkling *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006) - Billy, Mogar *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Adalgar *WildStar (2014) - Creature Voices *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape: On the Loose (2005) - Child, Spike *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers *Red Ninja: End of Honor (2005) - Additional Voices *Super Swing Golf: Season 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles (2005) - Kanchome *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury (2006) - Kanchome Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (137) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (14) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2020. Category:American Voice Actors